The present invention relates to a hoisting means comprising a rotary member for winding on or interlockingly guiding weight suspension means like a cable, a chain or similar means, further comprising drive means for said rotary member, further comprising first brake means for indirectly inducing a braking action onto said rotary member for suppressing a movement of said rotary member in the winding-off direction under influence of the load, as described, for example, in prospectus PD 142 "Spannzuge" of the company PUTZER-DEFRIES Fordertechnik GmbH (1986). With such hoisting means like stretching or elevating hoists the first brake means improves the security of the hoisting means because it helps to avoid that the load runs out, in an uncontrolled fashion, which might at least cause damages on the load and which might present a hazard for persons present in the load area.
For various cases the security obtainable with the known hoisting means might be sufficient. For certain applications, however, it is required or mandatory, for example by safety regulations, to provide increased safety features.